Soul Eater: A new Kishin
by Andr28a
Summary: This story continues after the events of the anime, so recommended for those who have seen the whole thing. The story title just explained what this story is about. R&R for the story to continue from where it currently is.
1. The remade spider's web

After the battle against Arachnophobia and Asura, Arachnophobia's leader Arachne was killed and Asura soon followed leaving the surviving members of the organisation to scatter, leaving the people of Shibusen to return home to death city and to begin rebuilding.

Repairs of Death City and Shibusen are now complete and Shinigami is going to make an announcement to all the people within Shibusen. Maka, Soul and the others are in class just minding their own business till either Professor Stien "eventually" arrives in class or till Shinigami makes his announcement

"Where is Professor Stien?" Maka enquired as she looked around the class

"Who cares. It's cool if he doesn't arrive, means we can get the day off" Soul replied as he was leaning back on his chair with his feet on the desk

As if on cue Professor Stien came rolling along on his wheelie chair and like usual fell off it as soon as he was about to roll into the class

"Okay everyone" Stien announced still on the floor "It's time for Shinigami sama's important announcement"

With that said a TV screen then descended from wherever it came from and turned on to show Spirit-kun, Shinigami's Death Scythe

Spirit cleared his throat as he prepared to speak "Alright it's time for Shinigami sama to make his important announcement"

Shinigami then appeared onto the screen and was ready to speak

"Good morning everyone. I'd like to say thank you to all of you who contributed in the rebuilding of Death city and Shibusen. Now Asura the first Kishin is dead, so it is now even more important then ever for Shibusen to prevent the creation of a new Kishin….but you all knew that already and you all did so well before so I don't expect there will be anymore problems. Keep up the good work everyone" Shingami announced in his playful voice and giving the peace sign at the end, before the TV screen ascended back to where it came from

"Honourable father is too laid back at times" Kidd complained after hearing his fathers announcement, everyone nodded in agreement except from Patty who was laughing away to herself

Professor Stien was now ready to begin the day's lesson but he had something he need to say before he could start

"Okay before we begin today's lesson I'd like to say that Maka and Soul are requested to see Shinigami sama right now so go"

With that Maka and Soul proceeded to the death room where Shinigami was constantly residing in.

"Wonder what Shinigami Sama wants to see us for?" Questioned Maka

Soul only shrugged as he didn't have an answer

As Maka and Soul entered the death room they saw Justin Law was there also

"Oh you made it" Shinigami said aloud

Maka and Soul said hi but Justin was not responding as his ears were tuned into the song that was playing in his earphones. This made Maka yank the earphones out so to make Justin listen

So what is it you wanted to see us about Shinigami sama?" Maka asked

"Well it's about Arachnophobia" Shinigami sighed

"What but weren't they finished after Arachne was killed?" Soul gasped

"At first yes" Shinigami replied "But like a spider rebuilding it's broken web, Arachnophobia is now reorganised and are starting to cause trouble again"

"But how?" Maka inquired

"Well" Shingami started "It would seem that the organisation's surviving members have gotten back together, after they fled from the battle against Asura and myself, and they appear to be up to something"

"But what are they up to exactly?" Maka inquired further

Shinigami then went into thought for sometime before he answered, "I don't have a clue"

"But that is what we're trying to find out. So far they have been collecting a vast quantity of souls and that is a worrying sign. So far as soon as we notice the problem, Arachnophobia operatives just seem to vanish, but one operative is standing out more then others and he is the one collecting the most souls, not only for the organisation but for himself too, if he is not stopped, he could quickly become another Kishin, so that is why I called you here, Soul, Maka and Justin, to go and find him and to eliminate him" Shingami informed and ordered

"So who is the operative?" Soul asked

"The one who was close to Arachne, Giriko" replied Shinigami

-------

Meanwhile in an well hidden base, the re-established Arachnophobia were working on their mysterious and nefarious deeds

"So how is she coming along?" A short pointy nosed, top hat wearing man asked as he walked into a laboratory, were Arachnophobia scientists were working with something that was in a some sort of chamber

"Oh Mosquito sama" an Arachnophobia scientist replied "Well thanks to Giriko's last batch of souls, she is coming along very nicely"

Mosquito smiled and asked, "When do you think she'll be ready?"

"We're not sure but according to our data, she should be ready soon, very soon in fact" the scientist answered

"Excellent" Said Mosquito "As soon as she is ready, she will awaken and when she does, Shinigami and everyone in Shibusen won't stand a chance heh heh heh heh ahahahahahah"


	2. Finding Giriko

Maka, Soul and Justin Law have been sent to stop Giriko from becoming a Kishin and to at least slow down the plans that the new Arachnophobia organisation.

The three are headed to a town where Giriko is supposedly still terrorising the civilians in it. They approach using Justin's specially modified bike with a casket on the back of it.

"Hey Justin are we close to the town yet?" Maka asked as she made sure not to fall out of the casket like bike

Justin didn't respond

"Justin?" Maka asked again, but again there was no response

"Forget it Maka, as long as his earphones are glued to his ears he'll never hear us" Mentioned Soul as he pointed to Justin's ears

Maka pouted "Annoying"

It was dark by the time Maka and the others reached the town that Giriko was still besieging, and the entire town looked like a bomb hit it.

"Oh such poor people to die in such an unholy way, I must avenge their tormented souls and give them the peaceful send off to heaven they so deserve" Justin spoke aloud when they arrived at the town

Maka and Soul covered Justin's mouth and said "Keep your voice down"

Luckily, Justin is a master lip reader so he understood what Maka and Soul said, despite the fact that he couldn't hear them, not anything else for that matter

"Come on lets find this bastard before he kills anymore people" said Soul in a way that it sounded more like an order

Maka and Justin nodded and with that the three preceded through the town to, one find any survivors and two, to kill Giriko

Some where in the town Giriko was looking, if not hunting down some people who had escaped from his initial attack on the town

**Come on, show some backbone, at least die like a man instead of like a coward** Giriko thought to himself as he searched through a Saloon.

Eventually he gave up and then grabbed one of the bottles of alcohol that was on the bar and he began to down it, taking breaks to cath his breath from time to time

"I think I deserve a little break, that Mosquito bastard orders me too much" Giriko said to himself as he lied back on a chair enjoying his choice of alcohol

"I'm so thirsty" Maka groaned "I never had anything to drink since we left Death City"

Soul looked around and spotted a saloon "Why don't we get a drink in there?" Soul suggested, pointing at the Saloon

Maka was shocked at the suggestion and gave Soul one of her infamous "Maka chops" "Are you insane Soul? We're not legal to drink in there"

Soul holding his indented head replied "I never meant to drink alcohol stupid"

Maka went into thought for a little while, but the idea of something to drink made her give in to Soul's suggestion, despite the fact that it was a saloon

"Hey Justin we're….." Maka was about to say something to Justin but he was nowhere to be found

"He must have walked off when we stopped to talk about getting something a drink" Soul suspected

"Alright then, lets go in at get some water, I don't want to stay in there any longer then I have to" Maka complained as she and Soul walked into the salon

"Ahh, nothing beats alcohol" Giriko laughed to himself as he finished his bottle of spirits

Just then he heard the Saloon door open

**So they finally decided to stop hiding and die like men** Giriko thought smiling at the prospect

"NOW YOU DIE" He shouted as he jumped out of his chair, only to discover that it was Maka and Soul staring back at him

Soul and Maka were stunned to say the least to find Giriko in the saloon

Maka's mind went 100 MPH to think of a plan to fight him, but instinct told her one thing "SOUL" she shouted

"RIGHT" Soul replied turning into his weapon mode

Maka grabbed Soul and got into her attack stance, as Giriko charged right at them

"I think I remember you from somewhere but It's doesn't matter as I'm gonna take your soul" Giriko boasted as he lunged at them

Meanwhile Justin Law was still looking for Giriko in another part of time, he still didn't realise that Maka and Soul were no longer behind him

Just then he noticed some movement up ahead **Could it be him?** He thought to himself as he walked closer to where he saw the movement

As he reached his destination all that greeted him was three kids huddled together in a corner on an alleyway

"Hey it's okay, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you" Justin said in his most friendly voice to gain the kids trust

The eldest of the kids replied first "Wh-who are you?"

"I'm your friend sent by God to help you" Justin answered

"Then your going to save us from that man who attacked us right?" the kid questioned

"That's right. Do you know where I can find him? I'm here to punish him" Justin answered again

"We don't know, we just ran so…" The kid never finished his sentence as he started to cry

"Alright then, you stay someplace safe and I'll go find him" Justin assured the kids as he then started walking again

**Where do I start looking?** He thought to himself

It didn't take long to find a possible place to find Giriko as a huge cloud of smoke appeared from the direction of the Saloon the he passed earlier

"This must be a sign from God telling me where to find the one I seek" Justin said to himself. He then put his hands together and prayed "Thank you my God for this wonderful sign" With that said he ran in the direction to the smoke cloud

Back at the Saloon

"Get ready Soul" Maka said, as she prepared for a fight

"Got it," Soul replied

Giriko activated his chainsaw defence mechanism as he charged at Maka "Take this" he shouted as he went into a kick, but Maka blocked it with Soul. "Heh, Lets take the great to a higher level" Giriko announced, with that the speed of his chains increased to double its speed

Maka was started to struggle with the increased speed of the gears "Soul, think you can take this" Maka asked concerned

"No problem, I'll keep him back" Soul replied acting "cool"

"Think you can hold me back eh? Well try this" Giriko then suddenly leapt up in the air and then made another kick and this time the kick managed to send Maka and Soul out of the Saloon into another building on the opposite side of the street, causing a large dust cloud

"How'd you like that?" Giriko taunted

Maka was on the ground, a little dazed from the attack

"Maka, get up" Soul ordered as Giriko made another lunged at them

Maka them stood up and got back into her attack stance

"Too late" Giriko stated as he went to slice Maka with the rotating chains

Before her could connect, something or rather some one had stepped in. It was Justin Law

"YOU" Giriko gasped in shock

"We meet again" Justin said smiling "It looks like God wants us to face each other to the death this time"

Giriko grinned menacingly and said "Sounds good "Father" let me kill this time"

With that Giriko backed off and got ready to fight his rival Justin Law

"Maka, I need you to listen to me" Justin spoke "On my own, I can only equal his strength, I need you to work with me to take him down, with your anti-demon wavelength we will win"

Maka only nodded as she regained her senses

"Doesn't matter how many of you are there, I'll kill you all and take your souls," gloated Giriko

Maka and Justin then prepared themselves for a difficult fight against Giriko


	3. The fight with Giriko

Justin Law, Maka and her partner Soul were now standing toe to toe with Giriko, one of the last survivors of the Arachnophobia organisation. The three (or rather four since soul is in his weapon mode) stood waiting for someone to make the first move. A bitter silence echoed through the town as the wind churned up dust and sand.

It would be Giriko that would make the first move by charging at Justin with his Saw Foot attack, it was easy for Justin to avoid but Giriko quickly moved again to try and kill him, needless to say Giriko seemed to be paying little attention to Maka at all which was perfect as Maka could take the time to summon forth her anit-demon wavelength.

"You ready Soul" Asked Maka

"Need you ask that" Soul replied

Maka just nodded as to say lets do this

"SOUL RESONANCE" the two shouted in unison as the began to merge their soul wavelengths together into one powerful force, just like that Soul turned from his traditional Scythe form into the Demon Hunter Scythe.

Giriko realised that if something wasn't done Maka would have the ability to finally kill him, but he already had his hands full with Justin so he was forced to call out the big guns.

Giriko dodged Justin's attacks just enough to have enough time to but his fingers to his mouth and bellow a whistle that could be heard from afar.

Both Maka and Justin seemed to be somewhat taken aback from this drastic action but one thing was for sure something big was going to happen, they felt it.

Just then a huge Golem crashed through the frail wooden buildings and tried to crush Maka and Justin, but they instantly manoeuvred themselves out of its path

"Like my newest creation? I hope you do cause he not aint taking shit from anyone" Giriko taunted feeling triumphant in his golem's surprise attack

The Golem was more or less the same as any other of Giriko's giant golems but this one was bigger and much rock solid then the rest "I made this little guy using the toughest material in the earth so not even your best attacks will break him" boasted Giriko

**Well this is not good, now we have to deal with this thing** Maka thought bitterly

"Maka I want you to pay attention" Justin ordered "I'll take care of Giriko while you take the Golem"

You sure we can bring it down" Maka questioned

By this point Justin's earplugs were no longer connected to his head so he was able to reply "Yes you can, cause I believe in you"

With that said Justin lunged forward to Giriko hoping to make the battle end quickly

"Come on then "Father" lets see how tough you are with out your little back up" taunted Giriko as he once again clashed with his rival

While Justin was battling away Maka was stuck with the leviathan of a golem

"Think we can win" Maka questioned Soul

"You heard what Justin said right? If he thinks we can win then we will. Besides we've got no choice since he busy over there" Encouraged Soul

Maka just smiled but quickly got serious again as she stood before the towering giant

Maka charged at the Golem hoping speed would be key to victory and as predicted, the golem though sturdy and tough was undeniably slow as it clumsily tried to smash Maka into the ground with its fists.

I've got to knock him down somehow, maybe if I go for the legs first that will make him go crashing down

Maka using her agility to manoeuvre around the Golems massive bulk went to cut away its legs but her attack only deflected off it

"What?!" gasped Maka as the golem gave her an almighty kick that sent her flying into the rubble of what was once a set of houses. Maka was then out cold from the blow and Soul couldn't get out of his weapon mode as he was trapped under the rubble.

With Maka and Soul out of commission the Golem then moved (slowly) to help his master who was busy with Justin Law in a deadlock

"Seems like the girl is done for and now you will be too" Gloated Giriko as he broke the deadlock

"Not good" Justin muttered to himself as the Golem stood over him

While all this was going on the three kids that Justin had encountered earlier were watching the battle from a distance

"Shouldn't we help them?" Asked the smallest

"And do what? We'll only get in the way and get killed" the eldest replied

The three seems helpless as they watched their possible saviour from the madman that was Giriko

"MAKA OI MAKA, WAKE UP" Soul pleaded as he tried desperately to wake Maka with mere shouting alone. Oddly enough this method of awakening was having an effect

Maka stirred and opened her eyes only to see the Justin was now in the grip of the Golem and Giriko making fun of him for his defeat

"Justin?!" Maka gasped

"Your finally awake huh? Then come on lets get out there" Soul demanded

"Right" Agreed Maka as she pulled Soul free from his wooden prison in the rubble. But before she could help Giriko three kids appeared out of nowhere

"I'm going to enjoy this moment. The moment of me finally killing you" Giriko said full the triumph in his voice

"NNNOOOOO" A voice boomed

"What the hell?" Giriko exasperated as three pairs of hands grabbed him trying to stop him from killing Justin

"Don't kill him you evil man" the kids said in unison

"Well well I was right there are survivors. Well not for long" Giriko taunted as he activated Chain attack, which acted as a deadly body armour. Needless to say the kids had no chance in winning let alone living against this attack. Their bodies were cut apart and dissipated leaving only three lonely souls in their place.

"Goody" Giriko said pleased with himself "More souls for me" As he said that he grabbed the three souls and devoured them whole. Suddenly an influx of power surged through him. After the power surge Giriko started laughing as he was now that little bit stronger.

"YOU BASTARD" Maka shouted with a thunderous voice "How could you do that to those kids?!"

"Why not?" Giriko challenged

"You…..you…..I will never let you live after what you just done. I'm taking your soul for this" Maka said in a mixture of fury and sorrow

"Come on then bitch, I'll make sure you'll see them real soon" Giriko smirked as the stampeded towards her

"Soul?" Maka asked

"Got it" replied Soul

"SOUL RESONACE" The two once again powered up again and Soul again turned into his Demon hunter Scythe

"You can never win" Giriko announced as he catapulted himself closer to Maka

Maka had the face of pure anger and determination and charged forward as well to finish the battle once and for all

The two were poised to kill the other in one final attack and the victor would only be determined by who was faster to act and react in a classic samurai duel ending

The two clashed

They stood opposite each other back turned

"Demon hunter" Maka spoke out

Suddenly Giriko's body began to break apart and his body disappeared leaving his soul floating were his body once stood

After Giriko vanished the Golem he had created broke apart as well releasing Justin Law in the process

And thus the battle was over and Giriko was no more


	4. Arachne's Will

Somewhere in a desolate valley the Arachnophobia organisation stirred. Inside Mosquito was sitting on an over expensive leather chair observing the scientists working tirelessly on "something".

"Mosquito-sama, I bring terrible news" Called out a frantic Arachnophobia guard

Mosquito turned to face him "Hmm?"

"Its Giriko……he's been killed by Shibusen dogs"

"Is that so? Oh well" Mosquito replied rather unfeeling

The guard was perplexed at the response and asked "Sir? Shouldn't you be more upset at his death? I mean he was the organisation's biggest contributors"

Mosquito only sighed, looked away and replied "That may be so, but that does not mean I have to like him. I'm glad that disrespectful punk is gone, saves me the trouble on doing it myself"

"Sir?"

"It doesn't matter anyway, we can still continue with the plan without him, so there is no real problem"

The guard was still uncomfortable about the whole situation

"Sir! May I ask you one question?" He said looking at the chamber with some kind living being within

Mosquito looked back at the guard "Yes?"

"Why are we going through this much trouble to create "that thing" anyway?"

"Because that is the will of our late Arachne-sama" Mosquito answered with tear out of his

The guard was stunned and said, "Was it?"

Mosquito nodded and past the guard a note the Arachne herself had written

_Arachne's will_

_Mosquito, Giriko and all of my dear children, if for some reason I am killed while we use Asura to infect the world with insanity, and he, for some reason dies somehow as well ,I want you to rebuild Arachnophobia and create a new, more powerful Kishin, one the even Shinigami can't defeat. I have already chosen the perfect candiate who is willingly be the subject of being reborn as a Kishin. Her name is Oni. I want you to take care of her and turn her into a Kishin in anyway that you all can. I trust that you all will accomplish this goal of mine and bring the world into a new age, a new age of insanity._

_Arachne_

Once the guard had read the will he returned the note to Mosquito.

"Who is Oni?" the guard pondered

Mosquito pointed at the chamber and answered "That is Oni in there. The one that we are gathering souls for so that she can become the next Kishin"

"I see" the guard said in awe "But that doesn't answer my question. Who exactly is Oni?"

"She is……the adopted daughter of Arachne-sama"


	5. Giriko's memories

Soul, Maka and Justin Law had just returned to Shibusen after their gruelling battle with Giriko. Shinigami was waiting for them in the death room where he usually was found

"Oh well done everyone. You did very well today" Praised Shinigami

"Thank you Shinigami-sama" Soul and Maka replied. Only Justin didn't reply as he had his earphones on again that was playing loud music.

"Well that aside I'm glad that neither Soul nor Justin decided to take Giriko's soul" Shinigami stated holding Giriko's soul in his hand

"It was Justin's idea" said Maka "He thought that it might be better if we gave the soul to you as it will be put to better use. Right Justin?……Justin?" The penny dropped as Maka noticed Justin wasn't paying any attention. Needless to say she then yanked Justin's earphones out nearly pulling him to the ground in the process

"Well Justin is right about that" Shinigami announced "Cause now that I have Giriko's soul I can use it to track down where Arachnophobia is hiding"

"Are you serious?" asked Soul

"Hm hmm. You see Soul I have the power to look into a person's memories just by possessing their soul." Shinigami enlightened

"Amazing" Maka said in awe of this ability that her headmaster had

"Well now that's all for today you three can take some R&R till I've managed to look into Giriko's memories

"Thanks you Shinigami-sama" All three of them said in unison

With the debriefing with Shinigami over the three left the death room and went to their respective homes in Death City.

Maka and Soul finally reached the apartment in which they stayed in, hoping for some well needed rest. As soon as Maka opened the door Blair leaped out of the apartment (In her human form) giving Soul a massive hug that nearly crushed him to death

"Soul boy your back, I thought it would be forever before I could see you again" Blair said unable to contain her joy

Soul was half out cold and had a nose bleed from the death hug and by the fact that Blair was only wearing a towel to cover herself "Can you please but some clothes on at least, if you're going to do this sort of thing" Soul said gasping for air

"Oh but Soul I wanted to see you again and I didn't have time to change when I found out you where on your way home" Blair replied playfully

Maka who was observing all this gave out a cough that was to say okay enough you two

Blair got the message and went back inside the apartment and turned into her cat form.

"Thanks god that's over" Soul sighed, but as soon as he said that he got "Maka chopped" on his head

Maka marched into the apartment not impressed

**If its not one of these girls it's another** Soul thought as he laid on the ground with a massive dent on his head

Back in the Death room Shinigami was preparing to sieve through Giriko's memories

"Okay here we go" he announced to himself as he placed Giriko's soul into a mirror so that he could observe its memories

------Giriko's memories-----

"I can't believe it. Ane-chan, (Arachne) dead. Now what am I going to do?"

"You can help fulfil her will" a voice echoed

"Who's that?" "Oh its you old man. (Mosquito) What do you want?"

"As I said help me fulfil Arachne's will"

"What will?"

"This one"

Arachne's will gets past to Giriko and he reads it

"I see. Well if it was from Ane-chan then I can't refuse, but don't think we're friends old man"

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

Memory Skip

"Where the hell are we old man?"

"This is where we will rebuild Arachnophobia"

This place is a shit hole"

"True. But it's a shit hole with potential"

"Well whatever. The sooner we rebuild the sooner we can we can fulfil Ane-chan's will"

"Agreed"

Memory skip

"Now this is much better at least now I can sleep on a comfy bed instead of the ground"

"Don't forget why we are dong this Giriko"

"I know you don't have to remind me"

A girl about Maka's age appears

"Oh Lady Oni you're here? How are you"

"I'm fine Mosquito-sama"

"You know this girl old man?"

"Of course and you must show her respect as she is going to be the new Kishin"

"I see"

Memory Skip

"So this Oni girl is stuck in there"

"Yes and while she is in there we will be able to control the influx of power and insanity that will surely occur while she undergoes the transformation to become Kishin"

"But before she can become one we need to gather a lot of soul's right?"

"Yes"

"Let's hope that all goes to plan. Cause if Shibusen finds us…"

"I'm aware and I've got the best person on the job to prevent those dogs from finding us"

"Who?"

"…….. come over here"

A man with black robes appears

"Giriko meet …….. he will be the one to prevent Shibusen from finding us"

"What power do you have ……?"

"I have the power to hide my soul and anyone else's to be detected by people. Almost like what the witches to hide from Shinigami"

"I see well that's cool"

Memory skip

"This may sound strange but even though I've been here awhile I have no clue where we are on the map"

"You simpleton. Alright I'll show you. Some one bring me a world map"

An Arachnophobia guard brings a world map to Mosquito

"This is where we are in the world. Now don't forget, because when I send you out to collect souls you'll have to make you way back"

"No problem old man"

--------Back in the real world--------

"This is worse then I thought" Shinigami said to himself "If they have **him** there no wonder I couldn't find them and with **him** alive things will be very complicated"

Shinigami then removed Giriko's soul from the mirror and then sealed it away

"I think it's time to finish this war before it can erupt again" he said to himself again keeping the image of ……… firmly in his mind


	6. Battle stations

Shinigami, after learning of the location of, and plans of the new Arachnophobia organisation, decided to quickly mobiles every able body person within Shibusen to move out and destroy the organisation permanently before it was too late.

Everyone on the mission already knew the basic objective of their mission. Wipe out all Arachnophobia operatives at all costs. For some people in this eradication mission there was a much more serious objective to complete. That is the prevention of the new Kishin's awakening and if that failed then try and destroy it quickly before it reaches full power.

The people assigned to this mission were naturally all available Shibusen staff and students. But the ones that had the task of eliminating the Kishin fell to only a handful of people. These people were Soul and Maka, who defeated the previous Kishin, Asura, with the help of Black Star with his shadow weapon partner Tsubaki, and Death the Kidd with his weapon partners the Thompson sisters, Liz and Patty. Finally the one leading this small group is Professor Stein.

"Alright everyone ready" barked Sid who is serving as field commander of the coming battle

"Yes sir" everyone hollered

"Good" Sid continued "Remember this will be a very chaotic battle so just keep calm and try to adjust to the ever changing situation. But above all stay alive"

"Yes sir" everyone hollered again as Sid brought out a map of the area

"Alright this will be the battle plan. Mifune will be taking his squad and lure the enemy out with a frontal attack. While Mifune is keeping the enemy occupied, everyone else is to surround and attack the Arachnophobia base. If we can get inside, all the better, but if you can't, then just keep the enemy busy while Professor Stein and his Demon hunting squad infiltrates the base." Sid instructed "Now you all know what to do, so lets go out their and show them what we're made of"

"Yes sir" everyone hollered one last time before they all dispersed to get their last minute preparations done.

Professor Stien and his Demon Hunting squad were already on the move to the Arachnophobia base but Sid stopped them to have just one more word with them

"Be careful in there you guys. Who knows what strange things lurk inside while you're looking for the Kishin" Sid said concerned

Everyone just nodded as they were fully aware of what their enemies were capable of.

Elsewhere Mifune and his squad were getting their final preparations done as they would be the one to take most of, or all the force that Arachnophobia had to offer.

"Mifune Sensei" a timid voice asked

"Hmm? Oh Crona is something the matter?" Mifune pondered

"Oh, it's just, that this is my first real fight after losing Ragnarok, and well it's just that….um" Crona timidly stated

"Your feeling a little exposed, right?" answered Mifune

"Hm hmm"

"Don't worry" Mifune said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder "I'm not going to let anything happen to this squad and that includes you."

Crona simply smiled as she was now convinced that nothing bad would happen so long as Mifune was around

"Oh that reminds me" Mifune announced "I have a little gift for you"

Crona was taken aback "A gift? For for me?"

"Since I started working in Shibusen to teach kids how to be a samurai swords master. I've noticed that not everyone likes to, or rather are inept to use my style of sword fighting. However that in its self is a good thing as everyone should be allowed and be able to use their own style of fighting and I've noticed that you have a very specific and unique style of fighting" Mifune analysed as he took out of his bag a sword that looked extremely similar to what Ragnarok looked like in his weapon form "This is for you. I'm aware that you're more used to this design of sword"

Crona was in absolute awe as she took hold of the sword that Mifune presented her "It's amazing" she said as she looked at the blade which had an inscription in Japanese Kanji saying "Ragnarok"

"Do you like it?" Mifune asked

"Yes I do" Crona said almost cheering "Thank you"

Meanwhile whilst Shibusen was preparing to go to battle. Within Arachnophobia Mosquito was feeling restless

"How long is it going to take for her to be complete" Mosquito questioned the scientists

"I think if all goes well she'll be complete within the next twenty four hours" one of the scientist replied

"Finally" Mosquito sighed out of relief that this business would soon be over. But his sigh of relief was to be short lived

"Mosquito we have a problem" the man in black robes said as he appeared in the room

Mosquito started to get alarmed "And the problem is what exactly?"

"I've just got word from one of my spies that Shibusen is marching straight here with a large squad of troops"

"What?" Mosquito gasped "How did they find us?"

"That should be of little concern right now. It doesn't matter how they find us. What matters that they are coming here and they will surely ruin everything we've worked so hard to achieve" the black robed man stated

"You're right. So let's give Shibusen a very warm welcome" Mosquito agreed

Mosquito then activated an intercom and made an announcement

"Attention all Arachnophobia operatives. We are now entering a state of emergency. Shinigami's dogs have found us and are marching straight here. I want all personnel to guard this base at all costs, we must not allow them enter the base to capture or destroy the new Kishin. You all should know what to do now go prepare for battle"

"Think that we have enough force to stop them Mosquito?" the black robed man enquired

"We have no choice but to hold them back for as long as possible" Mosquito replied "But if push comes to shove we might be left with no choice but to awaken the Lady Oni as incomplete as she is"

"I understand. I will personally organise a defence strategy to stop or at least slow down Shibusen's advance" said the black robed man as walked out of the room leaving Mosquito alone with the now frantic scientist and Oni who was inside her Kishin rebirth chamber.

"Don't worry Lady Oni" Mosquito spoke out aloud "I will not let any of these curs near you, so long as I breath, Shinigami will not have you, even if I have to use all my strength to do so"


	7. The fight begins

Arachnophobia vs. Shibusen. One side, supporting Shinigami to keep the world at peace and in balance, the other supporting the Kishin for a world of chaos, insanity and inbalance. Who would emerge victorious in this struggle for the future of the world?

Arachnophobia had set up a more then formidable defence in and around their base. However Shibusen had set up a more then formidable attack plan. The battle would be decided not by who was the strongest but by who can out think who.

Mifune and his squadron were already at the front gate of the base calling out the soldiers to come and fight them. Obviously the men guarding the gate broke formation and attacked Mifune and his squad.

Mifune alone could take down the attacking soldiers easy, but he was not alone, so that meant he had to also protect every single person that were assigned to him, so it made him a little more cautious to attack then what he would usually do.

Elsewhere other Shibusen attack squads were already trying to make the soldiers around the base break formation as Mifune did, but for some reason they were not responding so in the end they all had to move in and try to force them to break formation.

While the battle raged on, Stein and his demon hunting squad - which consisted of Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kidd, Liz and Patty – where looking for an opening to get into the arachnophobia base without being drawn into the fight and also more importantly getting spotted by the enemy, at least not until they got inside.

"Alright listen up all of you" Stein ordered "This is it, we can't mess this up. If we fail the Kishin will awaken and that will cause serious problems for us in the future. So while we look for a better way in then I want all of you to know that we have to win no mater what"

"Not a problem, even if the Kishin wakes up, I'll beat it, cause after all I'm the man who will surpass god" Black star boasted

"Will you get serious black star" Maka scolded "This is not going to be like last time. We have to be more prepared this time round"

"Maka's right, Black Star" urged Kidd "We nearly lost everything the last time so I think its best to do this perfectly and win"

"I don't see what the fuss is all about. If it wakes up we just need to beat it anyway so what's the problem?" Black star sighed

"All of you stop your yammering" Stein interrupted "Lets not think about the Kishin waking up and focus on getting rid of it while its asleep. That should be our main priority right now"

After Stein spoke out everyone nodded in agreement and didn't speak of the matter

"Now then, time for us to get moving" Stein continued "Now all human weapons turn into your weapon form now. There is not telling what we'll find in the base"

With that said; Soul turned into scythe weapon mode. Tsubaki turned into her chain scythe weapon mode. Finally the Thompson sisters; Liz and Patty turned into their twin gun weapon mode.

After all that was settled the team set out in search of a way into the Arachnophobia base without getting involved in the massive battle.

Inside the base, the black robed man was sensing the activity of the battlefield from his room.

**I wonder how long it has been since I've been in a good fight. Too long. Well I suppose I better start helping out my poor pathetic comrades **he thought to himself as he observed the battle that raged outside his room's window.

As he looked he noticed Mifune cutting up many of the soldiers

"Well this is a surprise" He said to himself "No wonder we're losing the battle at the front gate. Mifune is there. I suppose I better remove him from the picture"

As he began to walk away to the door he picked up a mask and put it on his face

**Don't want him to recognise me now do I** he thought as he left the room to aid the men at the front gate

Yumi Azusa who was also taking part in the battle as a field strategist for Shibusen. Was using her ability of clairvoyance to locate where people were in the enemy base and more importantly to locate where the Kishin was.

Sid was regularly calling in to her to see if she was having any success with the location of the Kishin

"So Azusa got anything" Sid said over the radio

"Sorry not a thing Sid" Azusa replied "But I think I can make a calculated guess as to where it is"

"Good enough for now. Go ahead and inform Stein's team about what you found" Sid commanded

"Understood" Azusa agreed and hung up the radio and started to dial in on Stein's frequency number

"Stein this is Azusa come in" she called

"Stein here. Whats going on Azusa?" Stein replied

"I think I've got some information as to where the Kishin might be"

"Alright but tell us that once we get inside. You see we are having trouble finding a way inside without getting caught in the crossfire"

"I see. Well give me a minute and I'll try and find you a pathway in"

"Got it. I'll be waiting on my end"

With that, Azusa temporally cut off the call to Stein and used her clairvoyant powers to try and find some other entrance into the Arachnophobia base

**Although Arachnophobia have plenty of soldiers to protect them. They also have many non-combatants as well. Which means they would rather flee then fight **she summarised in her head **Which means all I've got to do is find these non-combatants and figure out if they maybe escaping using secret exits**

Meanwhile Stein and his team where keeping their heads low and awaiting word from Azusa.

"I wonder how long she'll be" Soul asked still in his weapon form

"Long enough to help us" Stein answered "Don't worry she'll pull through for us"

As they sat and waited Black Star noticed someone walking out of the main gate of the base, looking rather relaxed even during the heat of battle

"Hey who's that?" He asked everyone

Soon everyone got on their feet and look over the large rock they were hiding behind, to see who it was that Black Star was talking about

"No idea" Kidd replied "But he looks rather strange. I mean wearing black robes like that in battle? He must have either has an ego bigger then Black Star's"

"Hey" Black Star protested

Kidd ignored him and carried on talking "Or he is just able to battle fight in that attire"

"Who knows what he is capable of or what he is for that matter" Stein said "But from what I can see from him. He is not your average fighter that's for sure"

At the main gate, Mifune and his squadron where busy eliminating Arachnophobia soldiers until suddenly they heard someone clapping loudly from within the base and it seemed that who ever was clapping was walking towards them.

It was the black robed man. He continued to walk closer and closer to Mifune until he was only just a few feet away from him. By this time the Arachnophobia soldiers were already retreating back into the base and Mifune's squad had already retreated a fair distance away from the two.

"It's been a long time, Mifune" he said behind the mask

Mifune's eyes narrowed and asked "Who are you?"

"Oh just someone from your past" the robed man replied "Tell me did it feel good when you killed my brother"

"Who was your brother?

"I'll let you figure that out yourself you murderer"

The two then stood facing each other in silence before they backed away from each other ready to fight

Stein's team were still observing this strange encounter and would still have been had it not for Azusa's voice echoing over the radio "Stein this is Azusa, come in"

Stein picked up the radio and answered "Stein here. What you got for us?"

"I've found a secret exit that some of the Arachnophobia scientists are using to get away from the battle. It's to the north side of the base and is mostly surrounded by trees but you could easily see it when you get close enough" Azusa informed

"Thanks good work Azusa" Stein replied "So what land mark apart from trees should I be aware of?"

"Look for a pyramid shaped rock and you'll find the entrance there. You may also find some Arachnophobia agents there anyway so it shouldn't too hard after that" Azusa explained

"Thanks. Stein out" Stein cut of the connection and turned to his team and said "Looks like we've got out way in. Now let's get going. Time's wasting"


End file.
